


Greetings

by RustyAce



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, fmaweek15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyAce/pseuds/RustyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Hayate gave an excited yip as his mistress unhooked the leash from his collar at the door of the office. He looked up at her, tongue lolling, until she gave a quiet, "go." Tail wagging, he made his way into the office.</p>
<p>Time to greet his family.</p>
<p>For fmaweek15 Day 6: Home and Family; minor Royai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings

Black Hayate gave an excited yip as his mistress unhooked the leash from his collar at the door of the office. He looked up at her, tongue lolling, until she gave a quiet, "go." Tail wagging, he made his way into the office.

Time to greet his family.

The shiba inu pup stopped a couple of feet way from Breda's desk, having been trained to stay away from him due to his fear of dogs. Black Hayate didn't mind; he knew that the stocky man loved him just the same as the others. He walked in place, claws tapping on the floor to gain the human's attention. Breda looked up from his work, and snack, to make eye contact with the dog. The man shivered slightly, and Black Hayate gave him a doggy grin before heading to the next person.

Falman, on the other hand, greeted the dog with a pat on the head, earning him a small bark as a welcome. Black Hayate knew he wasn't as affectionate as the others, but once again, he didn't mind. A pat of the head was as welcome as a treat was.

Speaking of treats, he made his way over to his Big Brother. Fuery was already waiting for him, giving him plenty of affection by petting his head and scratching that ever-so-wonderful spot behind his ear. Whining slightly, the dog broke away from the mechanics and communication specialist. After giving the desk and Fuery's pocket a sniff, he knew he wasn't going to get a treat from him today.

Black Hayate decided to head to the last person he knew carried treats with them, besides his mistress. He trotted past Havoc, pausing to let out a sneeze. He gave a wag of his tail as a response to the raised eyebrow towards him, and continued to his target.

Walking around the larger desk, he pawed at his mistress' mate's boots to gain his attention. Roy, like usual, wasn't doing any of his work, so it was easy to divert his attention to Black Hayate. The dog sat, tail wagging, as he waited for the Flame Alchemist to give him a treat. The colonel grinned before reaching into a drawer to receive the prized possession. At last, the pup chewed on the treat as Roy scratched behind his ear, with the dog smelling a faint linger of his mistress' scent on the colonel's sleeve.

Pleased, Black Hayate made his way to his mistress' desk and sat down next to her, head resting on her thigh. The lieutenant smiled at him, and carefully pet him from his muzzle, to in between his eyes, to his forehead.

Closing his eyes, the pup basked in the warmth of his mistress, and the rest of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> #### Like my work? [Consider supporting me!](https://ko-fi.com/rustyace)


End file.
